He Will Be Mine
by Harmony Panger
Summary: Ginny remained completely unaffected by Tom Riddle's diary after her first year at Hogwarts. Or did she? He near obsessed over the Boy-Who-Lived, might that not have rubbed off on a star-struck fan like Ginny, in a different way. Just a one-shot that popped into my head.


Just a thought that popped into my head - I'll get right on to my other story (Running) when this is published - I'll have a new chapter up in the next couple of days. This is just a one-shot idea. I used the idea of Barty Jr. not putting Harry's name in the Goblet and instead just taking advantage of a situation. As you read, can you tell that Ginny is slightly delusional. I've done the time line based on her years.

I don't own Harry Potter - If I did, I don't know what I'd do.

* * *

 **Summer before her 2nd Year**

Once again, I can't sleep. The dreams I've been having since I woke up from the nightmare that was Tom Riddle are strange, scary and surprisingly short. I wasn't in a complete trance for the past year, I was partially awake I guess, I still controlled most of myself, I think. And I spoke to Tom, I could hear him wherever I went but there were so many times when we were two separate people.

My scary dreams have gotten better. I used to see myself with a basilisk fang in my hand and I'm stabbing Moaning Myrtle, then Colin Creevey, then the Hufflepuff in Harry's year, then Hermione, and finally that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater. Their blood would run down my arm and pool around my heart and would turn black. I would always look at the Basilisk fang and it would become a dagger, and it would blind me with a reflected flash from something behind me. Then I would wake up. Now I'm simply wandering Hogwarts, holding the hand of Thomas Riddle, my other hand clutching his diary and footprints of blood trailing behind us, I'm no longer scared of these, Tom almost seems to be my friend in these dreams.

When he was in my head, I remember he had a terrifying obsession with Harry Potter, he wanted to kill him and used him to find out everything about him. I think that rubbed off on me, I did find out everything about him. He always falls asleep around 32 minutes after he gets into bed, he always feeds Hedwig before collecting letters from her, he smiles at everyone who looks at him, he spends time with Hermione and Ron in a ratio of 3:2, he had a specific lock of hair that always falls in front of his face that he futilely tries to pull back, and he saved my life. He's amazing. I don't care if I'm obsessed. It's better I'm addicted to him like this than how Tom was right?

Some dreams are just of Harry. Just watching him. Nothing else. He's sat there, facing away from me. I'm watching him. He never turns around, I never go over to him, but that's OK. The school term is just 4 weeks away. What's 4 weeks when I can spend most of the year staring lovingly at him. He'll probably like it. Who wouldn't? Who wouldn't love the idea of knowing someone loved them like I love him?

But these feeling can't be one-sided right? They're too strong for him not to feel them. Even here in Egypt I feel the need to be close to him somehow. It was my idea for Ron to send a picture of us here. He must know. He must care.

I want him, he must want me, he will be mine.

* * *

 **Summer before her 3rd Year**

I got Dad drunk, again. It was easy, he trusts me so much that he would drink anything that I gave him even if it was labelled poison. Like always, all I had to do was get some Bettle Berry Whiskey from the cabinet, make it odourless and flavourless and give him a lot of it, "I made it just for you daddy," and **bam,** it was all gone. I've done this before, he learns a surprising amount at the ministry considering his role, but tonight he told me something strange. They're bringing the Tri-Wizard Tournament to Hogwarts.

You can only apply of you're over 17, but if Harry somehow accidentally got in, wouldn't that be strange? Maybe, when he's in a life or death situation, he'll realise his love and profess it to me. It'll be easy. Technically I'm of-age, at least according to Dad, he told me during the first time I drugged him, I realised it's potential and continued to drug him, at the time, I just wanted to find out what my birthday present was. I can thank Tom for getting rid of the trace on me, I think he may have come into contact with my core for him to affect what the ministry thought my age was, but that should also apply to the Goblet they use to decide who joins. Dumbledore is going to prevent anyone under age from using it, but he doesn't know that I know that technically, I'm not. So I'll enter Harry and he'll realise how much he has wasted the past two years, after the first task, which he'll probably win, because he's amazing, he'll ask me to the ball dad mentioned before he passed out.

I can start seducing him early, from the Quidditch World Cup, when I know he'll be coming with us. It'll be fun. He'll have fun with me. I also know we'll be meeting up with the Diggorys maybe I could practice on the boy, Seth? Wait no, it started with a C, I think. Never mind. If he doesn't work, I can just use one of the boys at Hogwarts, whoever they are, they'll be a little distraction for a while, and may even rise some jealousy in Harry.

When I appear as a radiant Goddess at the ball, out-shining all others that night, he will be mine.

* * *

 **Summer before her 4th Year**

Four boys. Four boys, I blatantly flirted with or dated in front of Harry, and it's like he didn't notice. Cedric at the world cup, who is dead now but that's not important right now. Neville took me to the Yule Ball; I put it in Ron's head that Harry should ask me, so I was pretty miffed to see him there with Parvarti, but maybe he was playing my game, playing hard to get. It did anger me though so I moved from Neville to Micheal Corner that night, I think he's Hufflepuff, or maybe Ravenclaw, I don't know. I don't really listen between kisses. By the end of the year I was with Dean, Harry seemed to be pining over Chang, then suddenly her boyfriend is dead. Some people blame him. If he did, I think I'd admire him for that, getting what he wanted anyway he could. But I have this gut feeling he didn't, I think he's right when he says Tom's back.

Mad-eye's reveal took me by surprise, a bit like Pettigrew's last year. He was slightly fonder of me than Ron, never biting me, seeming more alert when I was around, it was a bit weird. I didn't think it would affect my plans with Harry til the very end but maybe with Harry distraught over Cedric, he'll need a shoulder to cry on. Sirius would be too busy with this order business and Hermione and Ron seem to be getting closer, so I'll be there. Slowly affecting him in ways I know I soon will. He'll forget all about Chang and any other girl when he's with me.

I could use potions but I want him to want to be mine, I want him to want me. He will, he will be mine.

* * *

 **Summer before her 5th Year**

Sirius is dead now. I watched him fall, it was fascinating the way the Veil rips the soul out of its victims, I had this urge to push someone through but noone was close enough for me to call it an accident. Harry's back with his muggles and we are under express orders from Dumbledore not to contact Harry in anyway. When he gets here, I'm sure a well timed hug and a tearful eye and a waste basket filled with discarded letters addressed to him could just tip him over. I could try and use the way Tom possessed him to show how close we should be, considering I too spent time with Tom all that time ago.

Harry had a little thing with Cho, but it didn't matter. The weepy idiot thought Hermione was in the middle of her path to Harry. If she actually took the time to study people's body language she would see, Hermione is much more inclined to Ron. They are polar opposites and I really don't know what she sees in him, but her pupil dilation and her change in mannerism around him that noone else seems to notice are clear evidence that she is has far more romantic feelings for Ron than she does for Harry. She isn't an obstacle.

I've made sure to spend anytime with Dean in as close proximity to Harry as possible, and I do think he's started to let his jealousy show. He's falling straight into my hands, just like I planned. I can get rid of Dean easily. Harry is will be here soon. He will be mine.

* * *

 **Summer before her 6th Year**

I did it. He's mine. After that kiss in the Gryffindor common room, I could tell this was something he had wanted for a very long time. Dean saw. I hadn't broken up with him, and I didn't think I needed to, he saw the kiss, I think he broke something, but I don't care. I put so much time and effort into getting Harry, and yes he broke up with me, 'for my protection' but once he's beat Tom, he'll be back, and he will be mine. Technically, he already is.

* * *

 **September 2019**

Lilly Luna is now at Hogwarts too. Harry is out working and I am home for a while from the Holyhead Harpies. I got Harry. He's mine now, but I'm bored. The obsession with him diluted when we got married, because now I do know everything about him, and he belongs to me and, in a way, I defeated him, like Tom always wanted to, but what can I do now?

It was fun, playing with boys at Hogwarts. They were pathetic but watching them squirm under my boot as I manipulated them so well, that was exciting. Maybe I should start again. I'm sure there are a few lonely, and maybe even not-so-lonely sods out there that I could play with. It'll be easy. I got Harry. He is mine.

And soon, they will all be mine too.

* * *

Like I said, it's just a one-shot but please leave reviews!


End file.
